Reborn
by Darkl26139
Summary: "So will it work?" Chloe asks Jor-El. "It will, but you need to understand, you will not survive the process. Chloe Sullivan will cease to exist." he explains. Rating is changed to M due to 1 scene of sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Reborn**

"So will it work?" Chloe asks Jor-El.

"It will, but you need to understand, you will not survive the process. Chloe Sullivan will cease to exist." he explains.

"That's ok. Saving Clark is what is important. Let's get started, we don't have much time." Chloe answers stepping into the crystal chamber that then slides closed.

Jor-El activates the controls. Despite being a computer generated entity there is still enough of a memory of the man he is based on to feel sadness at what Chloe is going through in that chamber. Her screams melt even his artificial heart. His son is lucky to have such friends. Her sacrifice reassures him he made the right choice sending Kal-El to Earth.

Chloe's mind is shattered between pain beyond description, and a flood of alien memories. She doesn't mind though. It is the only way to save Clark. She pays this price willingly. Dying isn't anything like she expected.

When the crystal chamber opens once more, Chloe Sullivan is no more. Chlo-El, who is combination of Chloe Sullivan and Kara Zor-El, is all that is left. Her body still bares some resemblance to Chloe's, but it has been enhanced and strengthened. The small fame of Chloe' Sullivan has been replaced by a well muscled more athletic frame (similar to Galatia from Justice League, not as busty as Power Girl). Struggling to crystallize her new self, she staggers as she steps out of the chamber.

"Please there is not much time. You must enter here for the next phase." Jor-El implores.

Nodding her consent, she enters another chamber. This one Jor-El rises to the top of the fortress. Once in place, he focuses other crystals on the fortress's roof directing intense sunlight into the chamber. At first the intensity of the sunlight is overwhelming. It nearly destroys her fragile new mind, but then her Kryptonian DNA starts tapping the sunlight's power. Energy courses through her, healing her mind as it empowers her body. By the time this chamber opens, she can barely contain all the power within her. It takes considerable restraint to go to through the final stage. Donning the armor seems to take an eternity as her instincts are screaming at her to join the fight, but there is enough of Chloe left to council patience. She needs the armor to avoid falling as Clark did. With this armor Zod will not be able to rob her of her new powers the way he did Clark. At long last the crystal laced armor is sealed and she blasts off toward Metropolis praying she will be in time. Jor-El continues to offer advice and tactics to her as she flies.

"At long last, kneel son of Jor-El. Kneel and acknowledge Zod as your master." Zod gloats.

Looking over at a terrified Lois still struggling against the two Kryptonian's holding her, Clark reluctantly kneels down. He doubts Zod will keep his word and spare Lois, but he has to grasp the slim chance that Zod will. Even with his powers, Clark could never hope to defeat all of Zod's soldiers in time to save Lois. He knows if he even tried, Zod would kill Lois in an instant.

Zod is reveling in his long awaited moment of glory. The long ago betrayal of his best friend Jor-El will finally be avenged. He hasn't decided how long to let Kal-El live, but that doesn't matter. It is a simple matter to end Clark's life when he tires of tormenting Clark. As for the feisty human female Lois, he plans on sparing her. His men will enjoy her immensely and her fate will further demonstrate how completely Kal-El has failed. Besides they will need to breed with these humans if they are to restore Kandor here on Earth. There simply aren't enough females among his troops. He is drawn out of his revelry by a sonic boom and then his precious solar tower explodes into a thousand pieces. In seconds, the red sun reverts to its normal yellow state.

Seeing his chance Clark leaps up now easily throwing Zod's soldier's out of his way. While still not at full strength the punch he throws into Zod's ribs breaks several as it lifts Zod off his feet. Before Zod hits the rooftop, Clark grabs him by his uniform holding him high in the air. So many have died because of Zod, Clark can see no other choice but to end his life. He draws back his fist for a killing blow.

"Go on, son of Jor-El! Claim your birthright! Kill me! Take your revenge! If you don't, I promise your world and all those you love will burn." Zod taunts while spitting blood into Clark's face.

Lois feels the grip of her captors loosen as soon as the sun changes colors. She is certain she caught a glimpse of something rushing the tower just before it blew up. "He's back!" she mentally shouts. Seizing her chance she pushes off one of her captures and they are both surprised when the guy falls backward. A moment ago, she couldn't budge that guy's hand much less the rest of him. Realizing she now has a chance, she throws a vicious kick into her other capture's groin. He drops like a stone cradling his wounded groin. Angry and not sure how long she has, she then kicks the guy she knocked over in the head. He goes down like a puppet with its string cut. The goon holding his jewels, she punches in the face until he too collapses. Shaking her fist she turns to Clark. She is horrified to see Clark about to kill Zod.

At Zod's taunt, Clark lowers his fist and drops Zod back onto the roof. "You're right Zod. My fathers taught me there is always another way. Perhaps some time in the Phantom Zone will help you see the error of your ways." He turns to check on Lois and is glad to see she is all right. Her reassuring smile tells him she not only agrees with his decision to spare Zod but is proud of him for it.

Anxious to catch another glimpse of her hero The Blur, she goes to the roof top's edge and looks out. Signs of The Blur are everywhere. Clumps of Zod's men are restrained by lamp posts or downed power cables or just plain knocked out. Without their powers, the few The Blur hasn't dealt with are being overwhelmed by Metropolis' citizens led by a familiar green clad avenger. She doesn't know what kept him, but she is glad he showed up to save them from the physco squad. When Zod showed off the Blur's ruined shirt she feared the worst. "He must've needed time to recover or find the tower's weakness." she thinks. Turning to see how Clark is, she sees him grinning his stupid, but oh so enduring farm boy smile at her. She can't help but smile back. She couldn't have blamed Clark for killing Zod. Lord knows she herself is tempted but for some reason Clark killing seems fundamentally wrong.

Chlo-El zips through Metropolis taking out the small groups of Zod's soldiers scattered through out the city. Without their powers it only takes her a few seconds to wrap them all up. Now that Zod's men have been subdued she searches for something to hold them all until she can speak with Clark about what to do with them. Jor-El made it clear their fate would be in Kal-El's hands. Finding a giant shipping container at the docks, she goes back through the city collecting Zod's troops. She sees Oliver stand victorious with some citizens over a group of Zod's troops. Chloe's memories surface at the sight of him. A mixture of pride, happiness he is alive, and love nearly overwhelm Chlo-El. Realizing she isn't ready to face Oliver yet she avoids that group and swoops back to the Daily Planet.

Landing on the Daily Planet's roof she addresses Kal-El in Kryptonian "Kal-El Zod's forces have been defeated. I have them confined in a shipping container over there. What's their fate?"

Clark looks up at the new comer clad in simmer crystal armor which hides her identity but not the fact she is female. She must be Kryptonian to do what she does but she doesn't sound like Kara. "_Perhaps Jor-El found more survivors?_" he wonders. She definitely sounds Kryptonian but also somehow familiar. "Phantom Zone." Clark answers. Before he can ask who she is, she darts off dragging Zod with her. He sees her head North with the shipping container. "_She must be headed for the Fortress._"

A week ago if you had told Lois that a person could fly she would have laughed in your face but after Zod's demonstrations, she is just glad this flying chick is on their side. "_Does the Blur have a girlfriend? Has he always been a she? Is that why she didn't want to meet? No he can't be a she. I felt him. This is someone else." _Lois struggles to figure out. When their rescuer flies off she refocuses on Clark. "What was it she said to you? That wasn't English. Also, what did she mean by calling you Kal-El? That's what that Zod character called you. Spill Clark." she demands.

"Not now Lois." Clark says forcefully. He has to get to the Fortress so he can find out what happened. Jor-El will be able to tell him how many people died this time because of his failure. "_I tried father. I really tried, but I couldn't save him from himself._" Clark silently tells his dead father.

Surprised by the harshness in Clark's tone, Lois actually backs off. "_Smallville must really be hurting to snap at me like that._" Taking a different tact, she walks over and tries to wrap him in her arms. For a moment he lets her but then pulls away. "Lois you need to tell the authorities its all over." he instructs her.

"What about you?" she asks.

"I have to go but I promise I'll explain when I get back. I'm sorry Lois. It's the best I can do right now." he explains while running his hand tenderly along her cheek.

"Fine but you owe me." she quips hoping her smile will lighten the moment and hating when his hand is withdrawn. His lightest touch sends shivers down her spine which she stubbornly refuses to call anything other than misplaced sexual frustration.

He just nods as he strides over the stairwell and heads down. His mind is swirling with all that has happened. Hoping to beat his visitor to the Fortress, Clark races to the caves to use the key.

Even before Clark is completely out of sight, Lois is flipping open her phone. Hitting a well worn speed dial number she says "Perry have I got the story of the year for you."

Clark is just entering the caves when he gets Oliver's call. "Clark have you seen her?" he implores.

"Lois is fine Oliver." he answers.

"Not Lois, Chloe. She isn't at Watchtower and hasn't responded to any of my messages. With the whole Zod thing, we have been limiting communications. It's possible she is just laying low and hasn't heard Zod has been taken down, but it doesn't feel right. I think something happened to her." Oliver says.

"I know one place she might have gone to hide. I'm on my way there as we speak. I will call you once I check, ok." Clark answers as pieces start to fall into place. "_Of course Chloe knows about the Fortress. She must have gone there to get help from Jor-El. I wonder where they found another Kryptonian. Maybe she is a Phantom Zone refugee?_" Clark wonders as he teleports to the Fortress.

"Chloe? Jor-El!" he calls as he enters. The woman in the crystal armor is already here and just shutting down the phantom zone portal as he approaches. She has removed her helmet but isn't facing him. Clark is confused as he was sure he would've beaten her here using the caves.

"Chloe isn't here anymore Kal, I mean, Clark." the woman says as she slowly turns around.

Clark stares at her for a minute. She looks incredibly familiar but he can't place her. "What do you mean? Did she head back to Metropolis already?" he asks, as a bad feeling creeps up his spine.

"No. She is dead Clark. She sacrificed herself for you. She left this for you." the woman answers as she hands him a faintly glowing crystal. The woman then zips off at super speed. Clark could see tears on the woman's cheeks and suspects Chloe's death is somehow responsible for her being here.

Nervously he inserts the crystal in the reading device on the console. Chloe's image appears before him. She is wiping tears away from her eyes as the recording starts. "Clark. I know this hard but it is ok. I made this choice. Its not yours or anyone's except Zod's fault. I can't say I'm thrilled about dying but it is the only way to save everyone. To save you. I hope you understand and can forgive me. It'll be hard on her. She will need your help to adjust. Please don't hate her. She wasn't given a choice in any of this. (pausing to wipe fresh tears) Please explain as much as you can to Lois. On that note, you really should tell her how you feel. As for the guys, just tell them I went down fighting the good fight. I made a crystal for Oliver that will hopefully help him understand and please don't let Oliver blame himself for this. I love you Clark." Clark slumps onto the ice as the reality that Chloe is gone hits him. He doesn't understand exactly how but he fears she made a similar deal he did to save Lana. "Oh Chloe." he sobs. All the things he should have done flash through his mind but the cold reality that he is too late cuts him deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gathering himself, he demands "Tell me!"

Jor-El appears next to him. "She came here with a plan. It occurred to her that if Zod and his troops had been cloned from Kryptonian DNA samples in the orb, the Fortress might have similar technology. While there are a vast number of Kryptonian DNA patterns stored within this Fortress, it lacks the ability to restore any of them. When I explained the technical reasons why, she formed a new plan. It occurred to her it might be possible to rewrite human DNA using Kryptonian DNA. She was correct as I had done that very thing to create Kara (from episode Covenant) from a human female whom I hoped would guide you. I explained that the experiment didn't work with Kara. Chloe hypothesized this was because Kara wasn't given a choice and resisted the changes. She then volunteered herself. Together we selected a template to merge her with. The combined memories would create a new personality at the cost of the original two but should be stable. Fearing for your life, she urged me to go ahead. Seeing little other options I agreed. One of my prime directives is to protect and aid you any way I can. She was a noble woman to make such a sacrifice."

"Her life wasn't worth mine" Clark states through gritted teeth. His grief quickly turning to anger. "How dare you play god!" he shouts.

"She didn't do it just for you. She did it because it was necessary to save the day." the woman from before says as she returns now clad in a white leotard, red boots, red cape, blue gloves. Without the armor, Clark can see bits and pieces of Chloe in her features. This new person is far more muscular than Chloe but they share facial features and the piercing blue eyes are the same.

"So who are you then?" Clark asks still angry at the loss of his friend.

"I don't know. Jor-El calls me Cho-El but I will need a human name as well. I would take Chloe to honor her but I think that would only confuse and hurt her friends." she explains.

"Do you plan on stealing her life?" Clark spits angrily.

"I don't plan on trying to be her, but I do remember her. I remember all the wonderful things you did for her and how much she loved you. While I have her memories they are mixed with my Kryptonian ones. It is very confusing. I'm not sure of much of anything at the moment. I'm going to need your help to fit in this world. Will you help me?" she implores.

For a moment Clark sees a ghost of Chloe standing there giving him her "cut the nonsense and be the hero I know you are." look. "Help her" the ghost pleads.

"I need time. Stay here. I'll be back in a few days." Clark states and teleports back to the caves. With a heavy heart he drives back to Metropolis. He knows Oliver will be worried since Clark hasn't returned any of the calls Oliver left him but some things need to be done in person.

Clark finds Oliver at the Watchtower slumped in a chair. He meets Clark's eyes and has his fears confined. "How?" he asks.

"Heroically. She sacrificed herself for all of us. She wanted you to have this." Clark says as he hands Oliver the crystal. "To play it place it near a computer and it will run automatically." Unable to say anything else, Clark leaves so Oliver can watch it in private.

"You're back!" Lois practically shouts as she hugs Clark. "Read it and weep." She quips as she shows him a draft of tomorrow's front page with her article on the whole thing dead center. She gives The Blur full credit for saving the day. "See what happens when you run off." she teases.

"Lois, we have to talk." Clark says as he guides her into the copy room.

"So now you're anxious to spill all your secrets." she remarks as she half heartedly struggles against his efforts to guide her into the copy room. "So spill." she snorts but then her face falls as for the first time she looks at Clark's face. Wrapped up in her excitement she missed the look of pain and sadness on his chiseled face.

"It's Chloe. She's She's dead Lois." Clark states.

Lois stands there stunned before shaking her head while declaring "She can't be. She can't be!"

"I'm sorry Lois, but she is. She died helping The Blur defeat Zod. Without her The Blur and everyone would've died." Clark explains as gently as he can. He tries to wrap Lois in his arms but she steps back defensively.

"She isn't dead till I see the body." she defiantly answers stepping back from him.

"Lois, I'm sorry but it's true." Clark tries again. This time he doesn't give her a choice when wraps her in his arms.

"No!" Lois pleads as she struggles against Clark's embrace. "Not Chloe." Pushing away from Clark with all her might, she storms out of the copy room.

"Where are you going?" Clark calls after her.

"To prove you wrong." Lois declares as she strides across the news room and into the elevator. The ride to the lobby takes longer than she remembers, so she paces as she clenches and unclenches her fists. However, when the doors open she is the calm composed dedicated reporter again. No one would even suspect the terror lurking just beneath the surface that Clark is right.

Lois nearly knocks the doors off their hinges as she bursts into Chloe's Watchtower setup. Seeing Oliver sobbing heavily on Chloe's desk is almost enough to convince her that Clark is telling the truth but not quite. "Oliver." she states.

Looking up he sees Lois standing next to him. "Lo I I She's" is all he can ramble. His shattered heart is too broken for him to think clearly. The pain is just too much.

"It's ok Ollie. I'll find her." Lois tries to comfort him.

"No, you won't. She is gone, Lois." Oliver says as he grips Lois' arm.

"Not until I see a body will I give up on her. She would do the same for me. Why is everyone else so ready to give up on her?" Lois declares pulling away from Oliver. She won't accept this.

"There isn't any body to find Lois, but trust me she's gone." Oliver states.

"How can you say that! How can you give up on her? She never gave up on you!" Lois rages.

"Because of this." he answers holding up a strange crystal. "It contains a message from her to me explaining what she did. She died to save us from Zod." Oliver tells her. He understands Lois' reluctance to accept this but he needs her too. It will be hard enough to go on without Lois constantly stirring things up.

As Lois is struggling to answer her phone rings. "It's The Blur! He won't just give up. He'll find her." she exclaims. "Lois." she answers as calmly as she can, ever trying to maintain that facade of hers.

"Lois, I have something to confess to you. It'll be hard for you to hear and I don't expect you to forgive me but you deserve to know. Your cousin Chloe had been helping me for some months now. When Zod took over, I was rendered powerless to stop him. Your brave and noble cousin sacrificed herself to save my life. I didn't ask her too. I would've given anything for her to let me die, but she didn't. She willingly gave her life to save everyone else's." The Blur explains. The pain in his voice is clear even through the voice disguiser he is using.

"How?" Lois demands to know as the pain starts to overwhelm her.

"She used some advance technology of mine to exchange her life for mine." he replies twisting the truth a bit. It's certainly how he feels.

"Can you bring me her body so I can see with my own eyes?" Lois begs. "_This can't be true. Wake up Lois. Please wake up_." she mentally wishes.

"I'm sorry Lois. Her body was destroyed by the process. There is nothing left except the clothes she wore that day. I can drop those at our phone booth if it will help you. I understand you can't forgive me for failing her. Just know I would trade my life in an instant for hers." The Blur explains.

Lois drops the phone no longer able to deny the truth anymore. Chloe is dead. Everyone else telling her she could believe they were mistaken but The Blur would never lie to her. He would never have called if he wasn't certain. Her reporter brain tells her the pieces fit. It explains why it took so long for him to destroy the tower and stop Zod. Crying she jumps when arms wrap around her, but she realizes its Oliver. His tears mix with hers as they hold each other as they grieve for her cousin.

Clark hangs up the phone unable to listen to Lois crying. He wants to rush to her, but thinks some space might be best right now. He still needs to figure out what to do about Cho-El and, as the siren he hears in the distance reminds him, there is so much to do in the city.

Fortunately, Zod hadn't had time to expand beyond the Metropolis area, but the city itself suffered massive damage. The one battle with Zod's troops had convinced the US Government to step back and form a new strategy. Clark suspects Chloe may have spoken to his mother as his mother made a very public and at the time unpopular speech before the battle urging the military to reconsider until they had a better idea of what they faced. When the troops were completely wiped out in a few minutes, the government reconsidered her advice and ordered the military to stand down. A cry for help drags him out of his thoughts. Off to save the day he races.

Its two days before Clark works up the courage to make his way back to the Fortress. It has been a hard couple of days. Lois is inconsolable, and Clark is seriously worried about Oliver. Bart is devastated by the news. Victor is coping, but clearly misses her. Dinah didn't know Chloe as well as the rest of the team so she isn't as upset which is a blessing as she is able to help the others. Well everyone except Oliver who has sealed himself in his penthouse and is avoiding all of them.

"Hi Clark. How are you doing?" Cho-El says as she floats over to greet him as he arrives at the Fortress. She is nervous as a deer. She can see Clark is still very upset, and that looking at her he sees only his lost friend. Still she hopes someday he can be her true friend. Chloe's memories of him suggest Clark will come around in time. She just has to be patient.

Taking a deep breath he succeeds in suppressing his own torrent of emotions enough to answer. "I'll survive. It'll just take time." Clenching and unclenching his fists he thinks "It's so hard to be near you, I swear I keep catching glimpses of Chloe in your voice or looks." He swears he sees Chloe looking out at him from those blue eyes. "How are you adjusting?" he asks unable to discuss his feelings any further.

"Well, it's still a lot to process but I have stopped bouncing between English and Kryptonian when I speak. I'm a bit stir crazy being cooped up here. I really want to get out there and help. Neither of my former identities were the sit on their hands types. Please tell me you have come up with a way for me to help."

"I think it's best if you take some time to establish yourself before you start performing any heroics. You'll need to learn how to interact in human society. It can be very confusing even for me and I grew up among them. Also, Chloe's friends will need time to heal. They are in a lot of pain and it would be easy to blame you for Chloe not being here." Clark is explaining before she cuts him off.

"Is that what you're doing? Blaming me?" Cho-El asks nervously. Clark is the only real person she knows. If he hates her how can she hope for anyone else not to?

"To be honest, I'd really like to, but I can't. I know Chloe choose this. If anything I'm mad at Chloe for doing this. I honestly believe we could've found another way. Still what's done is done as my father used to say. I know this isn't your fault, but it is still hard. I see so much of her in you it hurts." Clark remarks.

"Thanks. I feel so guilty that two people died so I can live. How am I going to live up to their sacrifice? How can I?" she asks as her own tears make their way down her cheeks.

"All we can do is our best." is Clark's only answer as he resists the urge to hug her as he had whenever Chloe was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clark pounds harder on the penthouse door while shouting "Oliver, I know you're in there. Open up. I need your help." Still no answer. A light bulb goes on above Clark's head as a new tactic dawns on him. "Oliver It's something Chloe was working on. Someone she was trying to help." Clark tries.

This gets a response. Clark listens as he hears Oliver fall off the sofa, trip on what sounds like bottles, and eventually make his way to the door. The bolts are drawn back and the door swings open. Oliver is making his way back to the sofa he has clearly been living on since Chloe's death.

Clark flashes on the last time he had seen Oliver. It was at the cemetery when they buried Chloe's clothes. Clark remembers Oliver staring at the coffin so hard he thought Oliver was developing x-ray vision. Oliver never said a word the whole ceremony.

Clark remembers talking with the rest of the team, each consoling the others. He remembers then turning to the grave marking his lost friend. The simple piece of stone doesn't say anywhere enough about who she was but he supposes it's not bad. It's simple "She helped" fits what Chloe would want. Wrapping his arm around a crying Lois, he guided her to Chloe's old car leaving Oliver alone with his pain.

Since Chloe's death Lois has claimed the car and is fiercely holding on to it. Clark understands how important it is to Lois to hold onto a piece of her cousin, so he doesn't complain about having to fold nearly in half to fit inside the worn old bug. Clark's last memory of that day is of Oliver on his knees before Chloe's gravestone. Clark's super hearing told him Oliver was saying something to Chloe, but Clark didn't listen in. It wouldn't have been right.

"What do you need?" Oliver asks breaking Clark's trip down memory lane.

"Unknown to me, Chloe had been spending time in the Fortress with Jor-El. She was trying to locate more Kryptonians. While she didn't find any, she did find a young woman who is a hybrid. Apparently Jor-El created her to help me. The woman is very confused and lost. Her old life is gone, so Chloe was helping her to start a new one. Unfortunately, Chloe didn't get the chance to finish. I need your resources to finish. Will you help?" Clark explains.

"For her of course. Show me what you've got." Oliver replies as he motions for Clark to sit across from him.

Pulling out the folder Chloe did create before her death, Clark shows Oliver the identity Chloe created with the name Cho-El had chosen. Clark has to admire Chloe's planning. She must have figured on not coming back to have put this all together before she went to the Fortress. All that was needed is to plug in the name Cho-El had selected and have Oliver put in all in motion. Clark is relieved to see the bottle scattered about are empty soda bottles and not liquor as they all feared. The smell from the stacked pizza boxes and Oliver is a bit rough on his super senses but Clark grins and bares it. Perhaps this will give Oliver the motivation he needs to leave the penthouse.

**A few weeks later at the Daily Planet**

"So who's your new friend, Smallville?" Lois asks with more jealousy than she can hide in her tone.

"Hmm?" Clark tries acting stupid. "I thought that was Lois behind me. I need to be more careful. I can't risk her learning my secret." he thinks. He thanks his lucky stars ever day that Lois' grief made her forgot about following up on what she witnessed on the roof. "_Chloe managed to help protect my identity one last time._" he thinks with a sad ½ smile.

"The hot brunette I saw you eating lunch with the other day. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I wondered where you kept sneaking off to these past few weeks." she snips. "_Keep it together Lois. He is so not worth it._" She reminds herself while part of her argues "_He so is_."

"It's not like that. She is just an old friend, new in town." Clark explains while secretly glad Lois didn't notice the resemblance to Chloe.

"With a rack like that I bet she has lots of 'Friends'" is Lois' catty reply. _"Smooth Lois. Why don't you just offer to wrestle the girl in Jell-O for him_." she chides herself.

Clark can't help but grin at these brief moments Lois shows her interest in him. He doesn't let her off easy though "Jealous?"

"Dream on, Smallville. Just trying to avoid having to listen to you cry at your desk" she quips back but her smile takes the edge out of her voice.

"_Just tell her_." he urges himself but once again he doesn't. The moment passes and he changes the subject back to work.

Still trying to settle into her apartment, Kara Star rearranges her furniture again. She can't seem to find a layout that appeals to both her human memories and her Kryptonian ones. The two women she is based on had very different tastes and styles. Thankfully a siren lets her drop her crisis for the moment and rush to address a real one.

She arrives to find Clark already rescuing the people trapped in the burning building so she focuses on putting out the fire. Floating next to the fire and focusing her cold breath carefully, she slowly freezes the fire itself. She is carefully not to drop the temperature too quickly in any one area. She sweeps her breath back and forth until the fire is out. By then Clark has rescued the last victim. He looks up to her briefly and then zips off. She can't blame him for keeping his distance. It was nice enough of him to arrange the identity and apartment with his friend Oliver's help. While she appreciates Oliver's help, she isn't ready to face him. Chloe's strong feelings for him are too fresh and confusing. It is frustrating to be constantly be bombarded by feelings not her own but she is adapting. Slowly she is integrating the memories and defining who she is.

"Hey Lois did you hear? The Blur got himself a girlfriend." taunts Cathy from the gossip pages.

"Please The Blur has too much class to fall for a bimbo like her." Lois snaps back. "_Great, first Clark and now The Blur. Why do all the men in my life not want me?_" Lois wonders.

"I don't think she's a bimbo." Clark pipes up with earning him a scorn filled look from Lois.

"You'd say that. What's it with you men and a set of boobs?" she snarks.

Clark has to admit Cho-El's costume choice is a bit on racy side but she's not showing that much skin. Besides it helps distance her from Chloe as anyone who knew Chloe knows she would never be caught dead in an outfit like that. The pain that accompanies the memory of his friend isn't as bad now. It's easier to remember just the good times. The regrets are still with him but he will carry those to his grave. "Really Lois you should give her a chance whoever she is." Clark adds.

Making a noise and muttering something too inappropriate to repeat Lois storms off.

Deciding Lois could use a boost, Clark sneaks off to the roof to give her a call. Her phone rings and rings but she doesn't answer. Not willing to play her games, Clark simply hangs up.

Lois feels her phone buzz in her pocket. Looking quickly at the number she angrily shoves it back in. She is through with super heroes. She should've learned her lesson with Ollie. "_Still, it might be important._" she thinks as she digs the phone back out. By the time she does it has stopped ringing, and as usual he didn't leave a message. Disheartened she heads back to her desk to try and lose herself in her work. Absentmindedly answering her desk phone, she perks up. One of her contacts has something for her. Grabbing her purse she rushes off to meet them. On her way out she looks for Clark but doesn't see him. "_Probably rushing off to see his "Friend_" she mentally grumbles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Why do you do these things?_" Lois asks herself as she races down the alley. Seeing she has run into a dead-end, she searches for a way out. Spotting a fire escape, she climbs atop some trash and leaps just managing to catch the ladder. Pulling herself up onto the roof as bullets chip at the stone next to her, Lois thinks "_Crap they are right behind me._" Running across the roof she searches for a way down. She doesn't dare use the stairs, as they must have sent someone that way. Unfortunately, she can't see any other way down. There is a roof nearby but she is not sure she can make it. When the roof door swings open, she realizes she has no choice so she runs and jumps. For a moment she thinks she will make it but then she hits the roof's edge just short. She scrambles for a hand hold and manages to grab the edge even though it cuts her fingers a bit and costs her a nail or two. She tries to pull herself up but fails. Her feet can't get any traction on the wall and her hold isn't strong enough to pull herself up. To add to her troubles a bullet just misses her head and buries itself into the brick facing of the wall. She holds her breath waiting for the next shot but it never comes. Struggling she manages to look over her shoulder. The goons are gone from the other roof. "Must be going down to watch me fall." she grimly thinks. Summoning her inner reserves she tries once more to pull herself up onto the roof. In the process one hand slips and she twists painful on her other arm. She knows she won't be able to hold on much longer and looks at the alley below which she will be meeting all too soon. She is proud she doesn't scream when she falls.

She does scream when a woman in white catches her half way down. "Don't worry I've got you." she cheerily tells Lois.

"Just great." Lois mutters and then starts when her savior laughs at her remark. Something about that laugh is familiar. Looking more closely at her savior she notices things she missed before. This woman looks an awful lot like her dead cousin only on steroids. Looking into the woman's eyes she asks "Chloe?"

"You should be safe here until the police arrive to pick up your pursuers." her savior replies as she sets her down next to a pile of goons tied up in a lamp pole.

"Chloe?" Lois asks again but the woman doesn't respond. She just flies away. "_I told Clark she wasn't dead. I'll have to track her down. If The Blur is hiding my cousin he is so dead._" she thinks.

"Lois, have you lost your mind?" Clark asks stunned and concerned by what Lois has told him.

"Chloe isn't dead. She is that super chick hanging with The Blur. Yes, she looks different but the eyes Clark. Those are Chloe's eyes." Lois declares.

"Chloe's dead Lois. I wish she wasn't but she is. You have to let her go." Clark his voice full of sympathy tells her. It is the truth but he still feels guilty not telling her the whole truth. Just one more reminder why Lois can never be apart of his life the way he wishes.

"Damn you Clark. Why won't you believe me?" Lois angrily demands to know. "_Please just believe me._" she mentally begs.

"I've looked at the pictures too. Yes, she does look a bit like Chloe, but I swear to you she isn't. I can't tell you how much I wish she was. I miss her so much Lois. She was my best Friend." Clark explains. Lois has no idea the hell he has to go through knowing what he knows. How hard it is for him to be Cho-El's friend while trying desperately not to hate her because Chloe isn't here. The reminder of how he failed every time he sees her. He tells himself it isn't her fault and he does his best to be her friend but it is too hard. He can admit to avoiding her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I had the chance. I considered not telling you as this seems cruel, but I just had to let you know. I love you Oliver. I love the way you grumble as you try to straighten out the mess that you hair becomes in the morning, the way you rescue damsels in distress, and most of all the way you look out for your friends. I was a fool for not saying anything after that night. I can only confess how afraid of being hurt again I was. I really wanted to but I just wasn't ready. I hope you can forgive me for that.

As to all this, it really is the only way. Zod has to be stopped no matter what. You taught me that heroes don't do what they want to do, they do what is necessary. They make the hard choices. They make the (pauses) sacrifices. Please honor my memory by living a full and happy life. I love you."

Oliver just sits and stares at the image floating in the air before him, her tears forever frozen in time along with her sad smile. He long ago lost track of how many times he has watched this but he doesn't care. He thought she regretted that night. He thought her silence as she watched him dress the next morning was accusing him of taking advantage of her. It never occurred to him she was as scared as he was. "What a fool I am." he chides himself once again. He desperately wants to pick up the bottle sitting on the table before him, but won't. She saved him from that path. He won't disrespect her memory by letting himself take the easy way out again. He flips open his phone and dials. "Anything?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know I swear." Victor replies. "How are you doing?"

"Hanging on. Sometimes it's all you can do. I am going to hit the streets for a bit, but I expect you to call the moment you find it." Oliver answers.

"We miss her too." Victor reminds him.

Victor means to remind him he is not alone in his pain but it doesn't help. His heart was never something he let into his relationships. She was different. He cared more for her than even he realized and he blew it. Shutting down this negative spiral, he dons his costume and heads out into the night.

As he is wrapping up a mugger, he hears a gun click back behind him. Turning his head slightly, he sees another thug has gotten the drop on him. "_Careless Ollie._" he chides himself. He knows he is still distracted but he didn't realize just how badly until he allowed this guy to sneak up on him.

"Looks like I get to be famous." the thug gloats as he pulls the trigger. The bullet explodes from the barrel.

To Oliver it all happens in slow motion. Diving as quickly as he can he tries to get out of the bullets path but he's not Bart and it rips into his chest missing his heart but lodging in his lung. Ignoring the pain, he raises his crossbow and fires an arrow at his attacker. The arrow is a bit off target but still strips the gun from the man's hand. The thug screams in pain as the arrow cuts a long trough along his hand and arm. Clutching his wounded arm, the thug runs out of the alley.

Relived he isn't dead; Oliver tries to figure his next move. It's hard to breathe and his head is swimming. He struggles to trigger his headset. In his confusion he calls "Arrow to Watchtower. I need pick up." The reality that she isn't there to answer hits him just as he starts to pass out. Strong arms which for a moment he thinks must be Clark's catch him. Looking up he sees Chloe staring down at him. She looks heavenly all decked out in white. "You came." he mummers before completely passing out.

Oliver's comment drives a knife deep into Cho-El's chest. Chloe's feelings for him are nearly overwhelming her with worry. He is lucky she still listens to the Watchtower channels, more out of Chloe's habit than any planning on her part. Seeing all the blood running out of him, she uses a brief blast of heat vision to seal the wound. Launching herself into the air with Oliver in her arms she races to the Fortress. Unlike Clark, Cho-El knows how to use the medical equipment in the Fortress. The Fortress' advanced science easily removes the bullet and heals the damage to Oliver's body. Laying him on a crystal bed she then paces furious trying to figure out what to do next. She tried calling Clark, but it just went to voicemail. She realizes he must be asleep as it is 4 AM in Metropolis. Chloe's memories make it hard to be in the same room as Oliver, but she can't bring herself to leave him either. His comment just before he passed out is another problem. She can't let him recognize her. Luckily he gave her the answer she needed because of his costume. She goes to the clothing synthesizer to create a mask to help hide her identity. She doesn't know why Clark doesn't wear one. He has been amazing lucky that no one has caught onto his double life.

Oliver wakes up with a sharp pain in his chest but he is able to breathe normally. Examining his chest he notices his vest has been removed but the amazing part is that the skin where the bullet hit is smooth and unbroken. Taking in his surroundings he finds himself in a crystal palace. Having never been to the Fortress he has no way of knowing this is where he is. "Hello." he calls out. His voice echoes through the Fortress in all sorts of weird ways due to all the angles.

"You were wounded and needed medical attention so I brought you here." a very attractive floating woman says as she flies out of an alcove. She is dressed in a one piece white leotard with a hole cut out to show her cleavage with red boots, red cape and red belt. Her face is hidden by a red face mask but her piercing blue eyes seem familiar to him. Then he realizes who this is. This must be the woman Chloe was helping before.

"Thank you for helping me." he says. His pride keeps him from saying saving.

"Just doing what I can to help. Are you hungry? There isn't much food here as Clark and I don't have to eat the way humans do, but you are welcome to what we do have.' she offers clearly nervous around him.

Oliver has to laugh at this because while he knows women find him attractive, she is an alien goddess who can wrap him into a pretzel. If anyone should be nervous it should be him. Oddly he isn't. He feels strangely comfortable around her. Before he has a chance to wonder about this, his rescuer looks up and then disappears in a flash. Oliver has seen that look on Clark's face and knows some disaster just caught her attention.

After putting all of his costume back on he starts to explore a bit when a voice from no where orders "Please do not leave the medical section." The voice is cold and impersonal so he figures it must be a computer. He hopes that is not the voice of Jor-El's simulation. If it is, he has a new level of sympathy for Clark. There was zero warmth in that voice. Next Oliver tries his com but it isn't able to get a signal outside wherever he is. With little else to do, he lies back down and catches up on his sleep.

Clark misses a step when he sees Oliver stretched out sleeping in part of the Fortress he doesn't even know what it is for. "Uh Hi." Clark says in way of greeting.

Sleepily Oliver sits up and looks around. Seeing Clark he perks right up. "Clark! Great to see you. Nice pad, it totally blows my penthouse away." he remarks.

"Thanks.' Clark replies unsure of what else to say. "How did you end up here?" Clark inquires.

"Kara helped me out with a bit of trouble. Since I was injured she flew me here. Why didn't you tell me you had all these super cool healing gizmos?" Oliver answers.

"I didn't know I had them. I have no idea what most of this place can do. I'm still trying to figure out what I can do." Clark answers a bit annoyed. Another reminder that if he had listened to his father and started his training when he was supposed to he could've helped more. He might have been able to save Jimmy, Chloe or even his father. Guilt threatens to overwhelm him when Oliver snapping his fingers pulls him out of his misery.

"Hey I didn't mean anything. I was just being my usual jerk self. My ego took a beating being rescued by a girl and all." Oliver quips trying to change the mood which has suddenly gotten very dark.

"It's ok." Clark mummers in his "no its not, but I'll torment myself later" voice.

"Well could you do me a favor and fly me home?" Oliver asks.

Sheepishly Clark replies. "I still can't fly but I do have way to get you back to Smallville at least."

Back in Metropolis Lois smashes her fists on the useless piece of junk in front of her. Despite her best efforts she can't find squat on The Blur's new friend beyond what it's already in the papers. She just appeared the day Zod's tower was destroyed which fits with her growing theory on her cousin's fate. "_Chloe must have used some of that alien tech to get super powers to stop Zod, but the process messed with her memories. That explains everything. Now I just have to find her and remind her of who she really is."_ thinks Lois. An idea pops into Lois' head and she gathers her things and heads out of the Planet building.

At Chloe's Metropolis apartment, Lois is trying to hack Chloe's files, but is quickly realizing it's hopeless. "_Chloe was the hacker in the family. I just punch stuff._" Lois mentally mumbles. "I wish Oliver would call me back. Where is he when I need him?" she mutters to the empty apartment. "_Where are any of the men in my life when I need them?_" she mentally adds. Getting up to stretch she explores the apartment. Chloe has some incredible gear set up here. "There is more processing power in this room than in the whole of the Daily Planet, probably more than the Pentagon." Lois quips. Poking around Lois notices something very odd. The open space doesn't match the amount of available space. Focusing on the area, she finds a hidden door. It takes her another hour to figure out how to open it and when she does a loud alarm sounds and gas is released. Coughing Lois staggers back. Dizziness quickly follows and Lois finds herself on the floor not entirely sure how she ended up there. "_This must be The Blur's secret stash. Smooth move betraying your cousin and The Blur in one motion. Worst of all you so totally getting busted, Lois_" she chides herself as darkness claims her.

In seconds Kara is at the Watchtower. She flies in through the balcony landing in a defensive stance. Seeing Lois unconscious on the floor, she rushes over to check Lois. Relieved Lois hadn't hurt herself when she fell from the knockout gas taking effect; Kara lifts Lois and puts her on the sofa. A sofa she fondly remembers that is pretty comfortable. Shutting off the alarm and the defenses, she then resets everything and sends the all clear to the team. She was worried Bart might have beaten her here, so she is glad he is still avoiding Metropolis. Most of the team is which is making it easier for her to adjust. She couldn't face them all. Her encounter with Oliver still has her shaking and confused. Chloe's feelings are so strong, so tempting. Oliver is an attractive man whom she also knows a great deal about. She is so tempted, but feels it would be cheating using Chloe's memories to seduce him. Also, how can she know what she is really feeling with Chloe's emotion still so strong?

Lois wakes with a warm cloth on her forehead. Squinting to survey the area while trying to pretend to still be unconscious she sees no sign of the blur but she does see Clark sitting in a chair nearby. "_Damn, what is he doing there?_" she wonders. "_Does he know something I don't?_" her suspicious report brain wonders. Sitting up slowly she says "Hey Clark. What's up?"

"Good question. I stop by Chloe's like I do a couple of times a week to check on the place and I find you out cold on the sofa. Even more interesting is that it looks like someone has been trying to hack Chloe's computers. I bet the Blur would be upset if he thought someone was betraying the trust he showed in her by snooping where not wanted." Clark comments.

In spite of herself Lois guiltily scrunches her shoulders up before replying "I wasn't snooping into the Blur. He knows he can trust me. (Clark chuckles) I'm trying to find out what happened to my cousin."

A sad look erases the smile from Clark's face as he states "She's gone Lois. I'm sorry but she's gone."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!!? She was always there for you! How can you and Oliver and everyone just give up on her!" Lois screams. Her frustration and sorrow exploding out of her.

"Because she' gone." Clark repeats. He tries to approach Lois to wrap her in a hug but she steps back from him so he keeps his distance.

"No, she's not. The Blur's new friend is Chloe! The process that gave her superpowers just messed up her mind. If we can find her, I'm certain I can help remember who she really is." Lois states excitedly.

Looking down unable to face Lois for a minute Clark collects himself and hardens his resolve. Meeting her eyes he can see the hope hiding the pain. "_She needs this._" he realizes. "Ok, Lois. Let's see if you're right." Clark concedes. "_I'll have to talk to Kara. She needs to speak with Lois. I just hope both of them survive the conversation."_ Clark thinks.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Kara says over and over again as she paces back and forth in the fortress clearly freaking out at Clark's suggestion.

"Calm down. We'll get through this." Clark reassures her.

"How can I face her? I am walking around in her cousin's body." Kara asks desperately.

"Just tell her the truth. I can only imagine how hard that will be but Lois needs to her it from your lips. She'll never give up until she does. She'll never grieve." Clark explains.

"I don't know if I can, Clark. Does that make me a bad person?" Kara answers stopping to face Clark. Her guilt clear in her eyes.

"Not at all. This isn't something you asked for. I've seen how hard it has been on you. I know my avoiding you hasn't helped either." Clark admits.

"Clark, you've been fantastic. I know how much you miss Chloe. I can't say how much I appreciate all you have done for me." Kara says as she gentle holds the side of his head with her hand. All Chloe's memories of Clark including some very old feelings float through her when she touches his bare skin.

"Please just think about." Clark says pulling away from her touch and then walking off. Her praise rubbed open the scab on his guilt. He isn't worthy of her comments. If he had done what he was supposed too, she wouldn't even be here.

Lois hasn't smoked in a few years but she really really could use a cigarette right now. The Blur's message said Power Girl had agreed to meet with her to clear up things once and for all. "Power Girl, what the hell kind of name is that? Is she trying to set the woman's movement back?" Lois fumes trying to control her nervousness. She can't scare Chloe. She has to go easy. "_Poor Chloe. She must be so scared and confused._" Lois thinks. Lois nearly jumps out of her skin when a shadow passes over her and lands behind her on the Planet's roof. Turning to face Power Girl, Lois forces herself to say "Thanks for coming." Studying Power Girl she can see the woman is nervous as well but she can also clearly see Chloe's eyes behind the mask. "I know this is hard but I want you to try and remember some things. When we were ten, we went to the" Lois continues before Power Girl interrupts her.

"Lois, please let me say something." Power Girl asks.

"Fine." Lois answers a bit snippier than she wanted too. She is mad that Power Girl interrupted her ,but she knew this was going to be tricky. She will have to be patient if she wants to get her cousin back.

"I remember when you and Chloe were ten because I have Chloe's memories, but I'm not Chloe. You see The Blur posses some technology which Chloe used to create me. She took the memories of one of The Blur's people who had died many years ago and combine them with her own in her body to create me. This process destroyed who Chloe was. She knew that would happen, but sacrificed herself to create me so I could stop Zod. I didn't ask her to make such a sacrifice and I'm trying to prove worthy of it. I wish your cousin was alive, but she is only a ghost in my mind." Power Girl explains as tears make their way down her cheeks.

Lois staggers and then falls. She desperately wants to deny what she is hearing, but the pain clearly shown by Power Girl's tears leaves her no choice but to accept the truth. "Chloe is gone."

"I'm sorry." Power Girl manages to say through her tears before the pain of this moment is too much and she flies off desperate to find some crisis to distract her.

Clark steps onto the roof as soon as Kara is gone. He grabs Lois who startles but then clamps on to him. He doesn't know how long they stand there as Lois cries. He just holds her trying to will her pain away. All his power useless to right this wrong his own tears join hers. It is a painful moment but also a healing one. A small step, but still a step.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kara circles the globe a dozen times before she has regained control of her emotions enough to think clearly. She can't shake the image of Lois shattering right in front of her. She knows the effect Chloe's death has had on all Chloe's friends but to actually see it in Lois' eyes nearly destroyed her. How can she live with herself knowing she caused so much pain? Knowing that her existence constantly reminds them all of what they lost. So upset is she that it takes several seconds for the screams for help to reach her. Focusing on the source, she darts off.

Timmy's arms are tired from hanging on so long. He can hear the policeman shouting at him but he sounds so far away. Timmy just wants to rest his arms. They hurt hanging on like this. Maybe falling won't be so bad. Willy Coyote always ended up fine. "No!" the officer shouts as Timmy's arms give out and he falls. Falling is a strange sensation. Not what he expected. The world looks different rushing by in reverse as he falls.

Just before he hits the rocks below the dam, strong arms catch him and fly him back up. Sleepily looking at his rescuer, he sees a white and red angel. She gently hands him to the officer before zipping off into the night. A second later his baseball, which is why he crawled out on the dam in the first place, lands on his lap. "Thanks" he whispers while silently deciding to pay more attention at Sunday School next time as he doesn't remember angels looking like her.

Kara is relieved she made it in time. She nearly didn't. "_I can't keep letting my emotions cloud my judgment. That boy nearly died because I was so wrapped up in my own issues._" she chides herself. In her head, Chloe consoles her and tells her not to be too hard on herself. She adds "_You can't save everyone and if you don't take care of yourself you won't save anyone._" Kara Zor-El is more clinical in her choice of words but she too agrees Kara (Cho-El) can't save everyone. It is impossible. Kara doubts it is normal for people to be talking in your head but she finds it comforting.

Lois isn't sure how long Clark has been holding her but she does notice her shoulder is wet where his own tears fell. She looks up and sees Clark is off in his own thoughts. Before she can even think about it, she leans up just enough for her lips to meet his. She kisses him softly at first but then with more urgency. Much to her delight, he kisses her back with the same growing hunger. For a time there is only their lips exploring. As her hand drifts under his shirt, the magic moment is shattered. Clark eyes harden and he pulls away. "Lois, I." he mumbles. She tries to silence him by lunging forward and locking lips once again. This time her hand seeks lower and finds part of him eager for her touch even as he pulls away again. She is pleased to see him flushed and breathing hard but frustrated he is so easily holding her from him. "I can't. It "Clark says searching for words to explain.

Slamming her defenses back into place, she stands. "_When did we lie down?_" she wonders when images of him gently lower her to the ground as she melded her body to his surface. Shoving those thoughts away, she firms her defenses by saying "I should apologize Clark. I'm hurting and just looking to forget the pain with anything that will distract me. It's not right to use you." She then strides away trying to ignore the hurt look in his eyes.

"Lois." Clark croaks out as she slams the roof door. "_Great move Clark. Messed up again._" he scolds himself.

In the safety of the storage room, Lois cries once again. This time in frustration at being rejected and annoyance, that it hurts so much. Clark has never been anything but a friend and good source for story leads Lois tries to remind herself but the lie falls flat. Somehow, that farm boy has wormed his way into her heart. This terrifies her as loving someone she can never have like the Blur is safer than loving someone so close.

Clark launches himself off the Planet's roof so hard the stones beneath his feet shatter. Making a note to fix that later, he races to the edge of space. Up here, he has always been able to find his center, to calm his mind and heart. He still can't suppress the feel of Lois' lips on his, her body tight against him, her hand on his bare skin. He roars his frustration into space but it helps far too little. Luckily, there is a group of terrorists trying to take over a police station in Jordan. He zips off eager for a simple good vs. evil fight.

Oliver sits hidden in the shadows watching her put out the fire. She is lovely backlit by the fire. Studying the woman, he sees bits and pieces of the woman he lost in her movements and mannerisms but this is clearly someone else. It was the hardest thing in the world not to hug her at the Fortress. Not to pour out all he wanted to say to Chloe but he realized his Chloe was gone. This past few months observing Power Girl in action have confirmed this beyond a shadow of doubt. He so wants his Chloe back but is just starting to accept life without her. It is harder than facing anything Lex has thrown at him over the years. Firing an arrow at a building several blocks away his expertly placed shot hooks the gargoyle he was aiming for perfectly allowing him to slide away once more undetected.

Clark can't believe the feel of Lois' skin under his fingers. Far smoother than her tough girl demeanor led him to believe. Her moans at his touches and caresses urge him on. Soon he is inside her thrusting. She moans as he pushes in deep as he can. All thought is lost as need drives his body. A too short eternity later his need flows from him as he expends himself. Collapsing sweaty on her he murmurs "God Lois that was better than flying." When she doesn't answer, he tilts her head towards him. Her glassy stare horrifies him. Suddenly more aware of his surroundings, he sees the blood pooled where he entered her, the dark patches were his hands gripped her, and worst of all the deformed bones of her neck where he squeezed just a bit too hard as he lost himself in the passion. Screaming Clark wakes in a cold sweat. His nightmare almost came true today. He nearly lost control when her hands were on him and her lips wrestled with his. Stumbling from his bed, he runs to the shower. He stands under the cold water until his fear has subsided back into the place where nightmares hide.

_Author's note: I felt this scene was important to write because we have all heard Clark discuss his fear of hurting his lover but have never seen his nightmare. _

Oliver sits watching the message from Chloe again. It used to cause him such pain but this time he views he merely marvels at her. He burns every bit of the image into her mind. He then does something he knows she would want him too and shuts it off. He goes over to his safe and seals the crystal inside. "It's time." he tells her.

Kara lands hard on the ground plowing through several layers of asphalt before she comes to a stop. She doesn't know where this Metalo guy came from but he sure can hit. Add to this the hunk of Kryptonite in his chest and she knows she is in trouble. She pulls herself from the crater and focuses her heat vision on the charging Metalo. She hopes to shatter the Kryptonite before he gets close enough to affect her but she fails. She throws her arms up to block his double handed hammer strike only to hear the bones in her arms snap. Gritting her teeth to keep from screaming she kicks Metalo savagely in the groin but a hallow thud announces this part of him is also mechanical. Grinning he grabs her by the throat and lifts her high in the air. Just before she blacks out, a look of surprise appears on Metalo's face as an arrow shatters the Kryptonite in his chest. As soon as the chunks fall free, Metalo shuts down and topples over. Kara drags herself free of Metalo tearing her skin in the process of escaping his vise like grip. Once she crawls far enough away, her strength starts to return. Rolling onto her back, she looks at her broken arms. Free of the Kryptonite and in the sunlight the bones start to heal but she can't get them to align correct without at least one hand.

"Let me help you." a voice says as Green Arrow kneels next to her. With surprising gentleness, he straightens one arm and then the other allowing them to heal properly. Her arms still hurt as it will take a day or two for the bones to be completely healed but the pain is gone and she can move her fingers.

"Thanks." she says while fighting images of his gentle hands on other parts of her. Even after all these months, those memories of Chloe's are still strong. Adding to her troubles are certain natural urges, which continue to go unanswered. Even if Chloe's memories weren't messing things up, she realizes it is impossible for her and a human to safely have intercourse. She doesn't know how Clark manages not to lose his mind.

"My pleasure." Oliver answers. He is impressed at how well Kara bares the pain of her arms setting themselves. Clark is kind of baby whenever he gets hurt since he is so unused to pain. Meeting her eyes Oliver still sees the ghost of Chloe hiding in there but she is truly a ghost now. There is someone else in there. Someone he finds very interesting. He hopes that isn't wrong.

Getting back to her feet, Power Girl says, "Can you make sure Metalo gets into the proper authorities hands?"

"Sure." Oliver says trapping her with his gaze.

Dragging her out of her daydream Oliver says "I know you're not her but if any part of her is still in there please let her know that I wish I hadn't been such a coward that morning." With those words, he walks over to where Metalo lies and starts gathering all the shards of Kryptonite.

Cho-El can't believe Chloe never followed up on that one night. Oliver Queen is a very attractive man is so many ways. Forcing herself to stop going down that path, she remind herself these aren't her feelings. They are the ghosts of Chloe's.


End file.
